


коробки

by Yuutari



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: наполненные мусором и воспоминаниями.





	коробки

в воздухе - пыль и запах гниющих коробок.  
в воздухе - запах крыс и мертвых тараканов.  
в воздухе - запах прошлого, которое (не) отпускает тебя.  
  
под солнечными лучами все кажется красивым (и бессмысленным).  
фотографии покрыты пылью прожитых лет. туманные, далекие-далекие, чужие. прошлые.  
с полки на тебя смотрит старый игрушечный кролик с размазанной помадой на выдранных губах и смотрит с укором и презрением за все преступления, свидетелями которых он стал (жертвами которых он стал). легче прикрыть ему глаза и сделать вид, что ничего никогда не было.  
  
легче сделать вид, что ничего не происходит вообще.  
легче сделать вид, что ничего не происходило вообще.  
  
береги свои коробки, ма. береги свои сгнившие коробки, наполненные воспоминаниями, прошлым и всяким невзрачным _полезным_ мусором (хотя иногда кажется, что все это - одно и то же). иногда кажется, что ничего, кроме прошлого, не сможет заставить улыбнуться: всяко лучше горького настоящего и туманного (горького) будущего. иногда кажется, что не стоило идти до конца.  
  
береги свои коробки, па. береги свои сгнившие коробки, наполненные ошибками, сожалениями и слепой _уверенной_ яростью. иногда кажется, что давно стоило послать все ко всем чертям и свалить, не думая о больших искренних глазах и отчаянной мольбе ребенка с озорным взглядом. иногда кажется, что стоило идти до конца.

"не знаю", - ответил он мне тогда. сердце разрывает в клочья, и не знаешь: плакать иль смеяться? и тут ты понимаешь, что он всегда таким был - обычный человек, сотканный из противоречий, способный как на благородство, так и на самые низменные поступки.

"уже нет", - ответила она мне тогда. и ты понимаешь, что ни капли не поверил ее словам (ну, или может совсем чуть-чуть, как там то дурацкое слово на немецком называется?). все это дурацкие принципы, вбитые с самого детства. а может она просто боится оглянуться назад и увидеть свою жизнь?

\- бесполезный мусор, - говорит.  
\- ты сам знаешь почему, - отвечает.

и она будет права. как и он.


End file.
